ben10fictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
The day of changes
This is the first episode of E-Force series and first episode of E-Force: Partner Warrior. I hope you enjoy it! Overview Ken Erickson finds a misterious device and defeat the some drone looking things. Plot 'Galvan tower' "This is going to be close. If this works, I going to leave you until next year. Just fallow my commands." Azmuth told the Galvans in the room. "First of all. Sending alien DNAs inside. It's your job, Galvan X..." "Yes, sir!" Galvan X said and pushed a button. Then a button looking thing at the center of the room showed series of holographic creatures. "All done, sir!" "Good. now for submiting them. Galvan Z..." "On it!" He pushed another button and the button at the center of the room went down and a shaft got in the room from the flour. There was a green wristlet and the button on it inside it. "Now to test the teleportation powers." Azmuth said and ordered the wristlet or the watch to teleport around he's back in he's mind. Then he teleported to another place of the room and returned to where he was. "Good. It's all ready. Nice job, team!" "Indeed, Azmuth, indeed!" A mysterious voice said. Then a phantom got in the room slowly and made a ghostly body. Then camera zoomed on Azmuth's scared face. Azmuth wasn't scare because of the phantom, he was scare of that the phantom was waiting for finishing the watch. 'School' Rrrrrrrrrrring! Ken woke up. Theme song 'School playground' "Woohoo! Summer is finnally started. Hey, are you ready Vincent?" Ken said and ran outside. He was really excited about visiting he's uncle Eric. Vincent was going to come with him, too. After a sleepover they going to a tour around the USA and for the last week end of summer, they were going to go the Brazil. He walked to sidewalk and waited there for Uncle Eric's RV. "Hey, freak!" Carl told Vincent. They always make fun of him because he's the number one smart guy at Ken's class. "Anyway, I want your lunch money for a cool new video game." "But I finished it all..." "Then I have to punch you in the face!" "Hey, leave him alone." Ken said. *** 'Galvan tower' "Who are you?" Azmuth said. "You know me, Azmuth, I have just changed too much." "You are an Ectonurite and there is only one Ectonurite like you; Zs'Skayr. You are the Zs'Skayr." Azmuth explained. "Possitive. You are smarter than your size of your tiny little brain." "It's not about size. Anyway, what do you want?" "I want the Omnizitrix." "What the... I haven't told it to anyone and you know the name?" "Yes, I captured you and I know all about that thing. Now give me it!" "Never! Now, Galvans..." Azmuth said and pointed to Galvans to get ready to put the watch in the Escape pod. It blasted to air and goneto space by the speed of light. "With this new button the plumber meaning will change." He pushed a button. Suddenly, all the Omnitrix symbols at the city turned to Omnizitrix symbol and then the plumber badges too and then the plumber suits changed and the weapons got more powerful. "Heh, I am smarter than I look, too. See you later, Azmuth!" The phantom said and suddenly disappered. The Galvans ordered to Omnizitrix to go to Bellwood city at the Earth. The Azmuth had an idea that was a little risky. 'School playground' "Hurry up, kids, we're gonna be late." Eric said and came out of the RV. "Eh, we're stuck to the tree!" Vincent said. "OK, stay right there, I'll help you with that." Eric said and helped them to get down from the branches of the tree. 'RV' "Hey, mate!" Jay said. "Wow, Jay, it's been forever!" Ken said and sat next to Jay. "Yeah, it's been forever!" "Hi, Nichole, you're comin' with us?" Vincent asked while he was entering. "Yeah, my mom forced me to come. She said I might learn something." "OK, kids, seat down and talk until we get to my house. I have everything ready, just we have to get there. My house is near the jungle." "OK, there better be Nachos there or I will get back to my freaky room." Vincent said and sat next to Nichole. 'Space' Omnizitrix crashed an asteroid and passed the Jupiter and Mars. Then it jenerated the Energy shield and passed the Sun from inside it! But it didn't harmed the Sun. 'Eric's house' "Here we are, and there are the foods and junk foods. Take anything you wanted." Eric said while he was entering. "Nice, Nachos, just what I wanted to eat. Also this coca cola with extra suger. Yumm!" Jay said and took some Nachos and a cola. Then he ate all the Nachos in he's hand. Ken took a cola and sat next to Jay. "Ya know what makes more this party even cooler? A horror movie!" Ken said. "Talkin' about horror movies, I barrowed one. Wanna see?" Eric said and looked inside the living room from the kitchen. "Nice! Of course we wanna watch it, right? What is it?" Jay asked. "Zombie party." "Is that out? I thought it's out two weeks later!" "Actually, I bought it from my friend in the cinema works. It cost me fifty bucks but it was worth it." Eric said and took a movie with him and put it in the CD reader. *** "Aaaaaaaaaah!" The girl oin the TV screamed. "Nobody can stop me know! Muhahahahahahahaha!" The mad scientist in the TV said then swiched a lever. Then some laser beems braught the zombies to life. The the Mad scientist laughed again. "Ahahahaha!" Zobies groan. "Hey, the nachos are low. I'll just go bring some more from basement. Pause the movie until I get back." Eric said and paused the video and ran to the basement. "But... But there's plenty of Nachos right on the table!" Jay said when Eric was gone and pointed to the table. 'Eric's house/Basement' "Heh, this is Plumber number A321123A. How can I help you?" Eric said to the holographic Galvan on he's new Plumber symbol. "I don't need help, the whole univese does. There is an asteroid on it's way to Jungles of Bellwood and it have a new Omnitrix I was working on it from two months and I have chosen your nephew, Kenneth Nick Erickson to get it as a Plumber. Also this new plumber badge symbol is the watch or should I call it, the Omnizitrix." "The what?" "The Om-ni-zit-rix. Got it?" "Yeah, it wasn't just familier for my old ears." "Anyway, I want to tell you to bring Ken to jungle somehow. OK?" "Yes, sir!" "Uncle Eric, where are you?" Vincent said. "I have to go, Azmuth. I'm here." He said the first sentence with a low voice but shouted the next sentence and turned the Plumber symbol off and took a bag of Nachos and ran back to kitchen. He saw Vincent on the top of stairs. "Hey, Vincent, let's get back to see the movie. 'Space' The Omnizitrix was about an hour inside the Sun and then it got out of there and cruahed into the Mercury and when it almost destroyed it fixed all the damage with a scan from the planet and it was like it was born again. Finnally, there was Earth. It located where he spouse to land and spined half-circle around the Earth. The it found the USA. 'Eric's house' "Well, that was freaky!" Ken said when he was so scared that he was stairing at the turned off TV. "I have to see jungles to sleep." "Good idea. I just bring the Nachos to the picnic area at my backyard. My backyard is surrounded by jungle." Eric explained. "Oh, not the Nachos, I'm sick of it. How about some sandwiches for a change?" Jay said. "Not bad, but I still going to bring the colas." 'Eric's house/Backyard' "Huh, how about we sleep over here?" Eric asked. "First we have to make some fire. I'll go bring some firewood." Ken said. He loved fires. "Good. I go to ready the sleeping bags and get my lighter." Eric said and went back to house. 'Jungle' "Nothing to scare of, Ken, that was just a movie..." Ken thought and tried give himself hope. Then he took a piece of firewood. Then another. Suddenly, the ground quaked and there was a crushing sound. "Yikes!" He gulp he's sppitle. "I know I shouldn't do this." Ken said and ran to the source of quake. "What-is-that?" 'Eric's house/ Backyard' "Where's Ken? He spouse to be back by now!" Jay said while he was grilling Marshmellows on the fire. "Can I go help him?" "No, he can do it himself." Eric said. Actually, he was trying to keep the kids out of the jungle until gets back. "What was that?" Nichole said. She was pointing to the quake. "I don't know. It might be a... a... a quake from deep see." Eric answered. "It might be!" Vincent said. 'Jungle' "What-is-that?" Ken said. He saw a big hole in the ground and at the center of it, there was a metallic sphere. It opened and there was a glowing thing in there. Ken tried to take it but suddenly, it jumped and stuck to to he's hand. He screamed and ran back to the small camp. "Help! Something is on my hand. "What?" Eric said. "There was this-I saw it-It's stuck-Don't come out!" "What? What? What?" Jay siad. "This thing is attached to my hand and doesn't come out!" "Ken, calm down!" Eric said and got he's hands. "Calm down? Calm down? This is so funny. I can't get the stupid thing out and you're telling me to calm down?" Ken shouted. "Give-us-the-Omni-zitrix. Now!" A robotic voice said. "What?" Ken said. "What you heard is the answer." The voice answered and suddenly, a four arm robot with a skull symbol on he's head appeared. "Oh, snap!" Jay said. "What is that?" Vincent asked. "It's a robot, of course, but is a really cool robot." Nichole answered. "OK, I wish for someone to save us right now!" Ken thought and suddenly, he glowed and turned to an unknown robotic alien. "What?" Ken said. He's voice was robotic now and he was feeling like to destroy those robots. So he ran and ran very fast and jumped o the robot and got the head and turned it twice until it was broken. Then another robot appeared and Ken jumped in front of it and got the legs and broke them. Another robot appeared and this time, it was a flying small one. It blasted to Ken but Ken was too fast and jumped on it and tared every wire inside it. Then jumped on the new one and did the same and this time threw it to the new one. "Catch!" Then it was tottally quiet and looked at he's back and finnally saw he is almost a monster. Then the kids all screamed. 'Eric's house' "So, I going to stay like this forever?" Ken said and suddenly he glowed again and turned back to human. "Oh, man! I just returned to normal form." "Kids, I have to tell you somethings. But it is your bedtime. I'll tell you tomorrow on the way..." Eric said and left the room. But the others were thinking about the misterious device. THE END Characters *Ken Erickson *Azmuth *Galvan X *Galvan Z *Eric Erickson *Vincent Daniels *Jay Erickson *Nichole Erickson Villains *Zs'Skayr *The robots Aliens used *Unknown Alien (Later known as Cyberg) Trivia *Zs'Skayr returned. *Omnizitrix was build. *Ken's first appearance is this episode. Category:Episode Category:E-Force